Step from the Edge
by TheDevilsLovingBitch - STAYING
Summary: They weren't supposed to be here, in the bowels of the castle Hogwarts, but for a long time he hasn't shaken the feeling that something is down there. Not the Basilisk... something else. They never expected to find anything. Least of all another human. But just who is Kagome? Suffering from amnesia she knows nothing but her own name. HARRY POTTER X INUYASHA. VERY UNIQUE CROSSOVER


_Yes I'm back. It took three months or more for fanfiction to work out all the apparent glitches to this account and hopefully it will remain that way. _

_If you are unawares of whom I am - as I passed this over to a friend, who abused my trust and continually posted & deleted stories while I was away [family issues, sister was kidnapped in south America as it's just been shit for the last three odd years... never found her but people have seen a girl that looks like her, so it's been hectic and tormenting following these f**king deadends] - I am the **ORIGINAL** writer to this account. _

_None of my stories, unfortunately, remain except for **Schwarze Sonne** thank the heavens. I am the writer of one of the better YYH x Inuyasha stories written on fanfiction which I see was unfortunately deleted and I've long since lost the base... for those that may remember Kagome was Sensui's sister in that story. I have had a say in **Of Dogs and Dragons** but that isn't solely my work and so I won't credit myself with it. _

_I will be going through and deleting most of my friend's stories - she was a shit author - and redoing them so keep your eyes open. My writing style is a lot better than hers. _

_-.-_

_However, as my name now says. I am back and I am staying. I have nothing but four years of university and in the "down time" I can write on fanfiction. _

_As my introduction back - and to those readers whom have stuck with this damned account despite the ups and downs - I give you ****__Step from the Edge_

_**-.-**_

_**-.-**_

_It **won't** be a traditional HARRY POTTER X INUYASHA. _

**_Harry Potter quick storyline summary for 6th year [students, 16-17 years old]_**

**_Katie Bell's cursing, Draco starts to "help" the Death Eaters, Slug Club, Christmas Ball, the beginning of Horcruxes and "Horcrux" hunting, Death Eater attack, Dumbledore's death, Snape is on the run from Ministry... becomes Headmaster_**

**_Where _**_Step from the Edge **starts off, you'll have to wait and see. **_

**_-.-_**

**_PLEASE NOTE the following pairings WILL NOT BE considered_**

**_Kagome x Inuyasha_**

**_Kagome x Sesshomaru_**

_So if you are expecting them, kindly go elsewhere. It's a major pet peeve of mine when I read crossovers that have potential and Kagome is **still** paired with Inuyasha / Sessshomaru. _

**_For reference:_**

_thoughts / mental thoughts _

**_amplified thoughts_**

* * *

**SETTING: YEAR 1996 [6th Year Hogwarts]**

_*****Do you remember me?  
Lost for so long  
Will you be on the other side  
Or will you forget me?*****_

They shouldn't be here. That was the thought that crept through the depths of Hermione Granger's mind as the Muggle-born, Mudblood to those that took a more racist idea to those born of people that had not a wick of magical ability for their own, witch followed dutifully after her friends. One was a red haired youth. Freckled and tall with a slight frame that marked both his sire and his brothers, Ronald Bilius "Ron" Weasley had been her friend since nearly the first day she had stepped foot upon Hogwarts Express and later in Hogwarts itself. The other was a slightly more solidly built teenager with black hair that seemed nearly to be untameable for it was always messy and which served to both disguise the scar on his forehead and amplify the piercing intensity of emerald green eyes that peered through the glasses perched atop of Harry James Potter's nose.

They had known each other for years. But that didn't keep the goosebumps from raising along the expanse of her exposed skin. Everything, every single instinct, was screaming at her to turn tail and run. They were going to get into so much trouble for coming here. But they were her friends. Though they hade matured, as only young boys that were prone not necessarily to listen to the rules were to mature, over the years she wasn't going to trust them by themselves for something as important as this. As something as potentially dangerous as this.

_Stop it, Hermione. _Her teeth, which had once been overshot and bucked like a beaver, nipped at her bottom lip in a nervous habit that not even her excelling grades could curb. _There is **nothing **here. Harry killed the basilisk years ago._

Even if her rational mind knew this was true a part of her couldn't help but feel the unnatural fear which came with thoughts of the gigantic serpent. It had been left specifically within the depths of Hogwarts to kill Muggle-borns, of which she was constantly reminded of by people like Draco Malfoy and his ilk. It had been released through a twist of events by Ginevra Weasley whom had been controlled by the Heir of Salazar Slytherin or Tom Riddle, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The basilisk had petrified her after all. Had she been less fortunate there was a very good chance that she would have ended up like Moaning Myrtle.

"Harry," the darker haired of the boys slows, "are you sure this is a good idea?"

When the answer doesn't come immediately she knows he is probably second guessing himself. But their red haired comrade is less shaken. "Come on, mione', don't be a chicken. And besides the Headmaster must know we're down here."

Indeed the possibility that the Headmaster knew they were down here, where they shouldn't be, wasn't entirely out of the question. Yet rather than feel fear at a potential detention or punishment this only served in lighting some of the unease in her mind. There was little doubt that they would get in trouble but for all his eccentric behaviours, and odd habits, there was no denying that the Headmaster, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, happened to have the well being of everyone who resided within the depths of Hogwarts as his highest priority. Everyone from the youngest most bushy tailed 1st Year to the scolding terror that was the Potions Master, Severus Snape. There was no denying that Dumbledore would put himself through difficulties, as exemplified with the incident surrounding Buckbeak and Mr. Malfoy, to ensure that his students and those under his care faired well.

The knowledge that they were safe, in retrospect safe for the basilisk never would have allowed another even slightly dangerous predator onto its lands while alive, they travelled deeper into the Chamber. They were travelling through areas that Hermione had not seen because indeed she had been frozen by the basilisk's stare, she found her curiosity beginning to lift again. Of course Dumbledore wouldn't allow them anywhere near here if there was a danger. It was outrageous to even entertain the thought and yet there was no escaping the gasp that escaped her throat as finally they entered the arena was the closest thing that came to mind at the end of the tunnel. This was where Harry had confronted Riddle. Where he had found Ginny.

And where he had killed the basilisk. The massive skeleton loomed out of the shadows, bones beginning to stain a murky yellow in the air. Something had already scavenged much of the body. Possibly Aragog and the other Acromantula. Or at least she hoped that was the case.

"I didn't realize it when I was fighting the basilisk." A hand reached out but Harry paused seconds from touching the large head with its huge fangs. One of those had sunken into his arm. Had Fawkes not intervened there was a very good chance neither Ginny nor Harry would have survived that night. "I was too frightened. But it was **_speaking_** to me."

Parseltongue. A side effect of having survived the attempt on his life all those years by Riddle and he had gained the ability to speak with snakes. Harry rarely spoke of the ability for it more than ever tied him with the Dark Lord and Hermione glanced at Ron, the red head's lips parting. "And what did it say, mate."

A glance, a shard of wary suspicion that Hermione had come to see a little more often in Harry's eyes as the weight of what was slowly unfolding began to weigh more heavily upon them, before the bespeckled teen answered. "Nothing like a real sentence, Ron. More like sensations. Protect. Kill. Obey. Those were the majority."

Kill and obey were easy. The basilisk was a killing machine. It had been conditioned, trained, raised whatever to obey Slytherin and his heir. Protect? That something as terrible as the basilisk thought to protect something seemed well alien. "Protect what Harry?"

"I don't know." The hand folded back against his body. "But it seemed most concerned to keep me away from here. Not because Riddle was here but because it didn't want me somehow getting through there."

The _**there**_ was the statue of what Hermione supposed, well knew, to be the enlarged embodiment of the face of one Salazar Slytherin. The features were old and feathered indicating that the statue had been fashioned later in years, maybe even when Salazar had been towards the end of his life. Even a wizard of any of the founders' might would not be immortal. Heavy brows and deep eye sockets made it impossible to see if the statue had any eyes for the area where they should be found was cast into deep shadows and she wondered if the man, when he had been alive, had possessed such cavernous eyes as these. Hair which vaguely reminded Hermione of the Greek legends of Medusa was flowing around his head, tangled and ensnared amongst itself and giving the impression of someone that had thought not that much of their appearance despite how Salazar was the founder of Slytherin, the Pure Blood, House.

_Certainly a different look than his portrait. _In his portrait the Slytherin founder was preened and proper. But then she supposed both portrait and statue had been taken at entirely different times. Had not the History of Hogwarts stated that the Chamber of Secrets was built before Salazar Slytherin had left?

However, as she considered the statue one of two things caught her eye. What she supposed served as a mouth was a gaping hole and from where the basilisk had slittered through. And that there were fissures, painfully noticeable now that one was not fleeing for their very life, cut into the stone that marked where the statue's goatee happened to be and which separated that area of the stone work from the rest of the bottom jaw. "It's a door."

She was aware of Harry's gentle laugh. "I'm glad I'm not the only one who sees that."

"Oh no," Ron's voice rose, "I'm not going through any secret doorways."

"Don't be a chicken, Ron." She hesitated for a moment considering. "If there's a way to open this 'door' then we'll go back and get the Headmaster. If not then what's a little bit of exploring the Chamber?"

* * *

**NOTES**

Salazar Slytherin and the other founders were around in the medieval era which equates roughly 500 - 1500AD. The Sengoku era was between 1467 to 1573.

And no it won't go the way you think through that connection either. Just read the story. It'll keep you on your toes.


End file.
